


A Most Content Husband

by Estiraven (Estirose)



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estiraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Shin is happy with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Most Content Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partypaprika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/gifts).



Shin watched as his wife Kumiko frowned over a spreadsheet. It was like the old times, when she used to grade student papers at home, before she'd been exposed as being from a Yakuza family. Shin couldn't say that she was extraordinarily happy about it; her first love was, and always would be, teaching. Sure, she'd always been a bit strange for a teacher, starting the moment she'd walked into his classroom at school. But she'd loved pretty much every minute of it, and oddly enough, he'd loved her for loving it.

Hell, everybody had loved her, supported her, from the moment it was clear she wasn't the enemy. But he loved her more, knowing that she was the kind of woman he wanted on his side, fighting tooth and claw for him, not a passive little wife, but someone who interested him, engaged his interest.

And it had been worth leaving his life behind, the boring life of his father's son. The Yakuza had welcomed him, made him feel far more welcome than his real family ever was. Sure, he was a criminal now, but hadn't he always been, in the eyes of his family? The sullen little troublemaker who was always too bright for his own good, if he bothered to apply himself.

Well, with the Yakuza, with his old teacher, he had. He had found his place in life, he had found the love of it. If it wasn't what he or his family had expected, then so what? He had his life, and the life he'd chosen, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
